doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
291 - The Pilot
The Pilot ist die 291. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als zweite Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Bill Potts arbeitet an der St Luke's University. Sie serviert den Studenten Chips - und sonst passiert nicht viel in ihrem Leben. Bis sie eines Tages ins Büro des Professors gerufen wird, der von allen nur der Doctor genannt wird. Doch nicht nur das verändert Bills Leben - die introvertierte Studentin Heather macht sie auf eine mysteriöse Pfütze aufmerksam, in der das eigene Gesicht irgendwie fremd wirkt ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden thumb|220px|Fotos von River und Susan *Chronologie: Der Doctor und Nardole leben zu Beginn der Episode bereits mehrere Jahrzehnte auf der Erde (ca. 50 Jahre): Sie bewachen in den Kellergewölben der Universität eine mysteriöse Tür. * Auf dem Schreibtisch des Doctors stehen ein Foto seiner Enkelin Susan und eines seiner Ehefrau River Song. *Daneben steht ein Glas mit verschiedenen Modellen des Schallschraubenziehers. *Außerdem zieren sein Büro Büsten von Ludwig van Beethoven und William Shakespeare. *Der Doctor hat an der TARDIS ein "Out of Order"-Schild hängen. Das selbe (oder ein gleich aussehendes) Schild verwendete der Erste Doctor, um zu verhindern, dass Polizisten während der 1960er die vermeintliche Notrufzelle benutzen. (The War Machines) *Bill fragt den Doctor nach seinem echten Namen. Allerdings fragt sie nicht das titelgebende "Doctor who?", sondern "Doctor what?", so wie vor ihr Brigadeführer Lethbridge Stewart (Inferno) und das Medium Emma Grayling. (Hide) *Bill entdeckt auf einem Foto ihrer Mutter, dass diese den Doctor gekannt haben muss. Offenbar ist der Doctor nach einem Gespräch mit Bill in die Vergangenheit gereist, um die Fotos zu machen, da Bill erwähnte, sie wüsste nicht, wie ihre Mutter aussah. *Als Bill dem Doctor von der seltsamen Pfütze erzählt, springt dieser auf und hastet dorthin. Sie rennt ihm hinterher und meint, dass er aussähe wie ein Pinguin. Dies ist ein, wenn auch nicht ganz charmanter, Verweis auf Capaldis Gestik, die von einigen Fans tatsächlich mit den Bewegungen eines Pinguins verglichen wird. *Im Keller mit dem Time Lord-Bunker erkennt man ein Brett auf dem Mary Celeste steht. Der Doctor landete in seiner ersten Inkarnation auf diesem Schiff um den Daleks zu entkommen und löste dabei das überhastete Verlassen des Schiffes aus, durch das es berühmt wurde. (The Chase) *Als der Doctor Bill das Akronym "TARDIS" erklärt, spricht er von "Time and Relative Dimension in Space". Das ist das originale Akronym aus An Unearthly Child; viel häufiger wird ein leicht anderes (mit "Dimension's'") verwendet, welches sich durch einen Versprecher in der frühen Ära der Serie etabliert hat. (The Time Meddler) *Um dem Intelligentem Öl zu entkommen, fliegt der Doctor die TARDIS nach Australien, zu einem Planeten am Ende der Zeit und in den Dalek-Movellan-Krieg. Hier werden er und seine Begleiter Zeugen, wie eine Truppe der Movellaner von einem Dalek niedergeschossen wird. (Destiny of the Daleks) *1963 ist der Doctor (damals in der siebten Inkarnation) bereits einmal auf Brandmarken eines gelandeten Schiffes in einem Hof gestoßen. (Remembrance of the Daleks) *Nachdem ihr Abenteuer vorbei ist, möchte der Doctor Bill mit seinen telepathischen Fähigkeiten die Erinnerungen daran löschen. Jedoch erkennt sie seinen Versuch sofort und weicht zurückt. Bisher hat er auf diesen Weg nur einmal jemandes Gedächtnis gelöscht: Das von Donna Noble. (Journey's End) *Bill bringt den Doctor von der Gedankenlöschung ab, indem sie ihm sagt, dass er sich vorstellen solle, dass dies jemand bei ihm tuen würde. Dies bewirkt schließlich das Umdenken des Doctors, wahrscheinlich weil ihm klar wird, dass dies bereits geschah - schließlich weiß er, dass er Lücken in seinen Erinnerungen an Clara Oswald hat. (Hell Bent) *Die Episode weist einige Parallelen zu Shada auf: Mit dem Doctor arbeitet ein Time Lord an einer Universität (in Shada ist es Salyavin aka Professor Chronotis), welcher Physik in mehreren Facetten (darunter auch Quantenphysik) unterrichtet. Beide haben auch ähnliche Anfangsszenen: In beiden kommen Studenten in das jeweilige Arbeitszimmer und bemerken die TARDIS. *Auch in der Episode The Lodger ging es um ein Raumschiff, das nach einem Piloten sucht. *Bereits zuvor wurden Inkarnationen des Doctors von einer außerirdischen Macht durch Zeit und Raum gejagt: **in The Chase von den Daleks **in The Then and the Now ff. von dem titelgebenden Wesen *In Midnight wiederholte eine außerirdische Macht alle Worte ihres Gegenübers. Hintergrundinformationen *Der ursprüngliche Titel der Episode lautete "A Star in Her Eye". *Es wurde eine Szene aus The Doctor's Wife wiederverwendet: Der Anflug der TARDIS auf einen Planeten (in besagter Folge das Haus). *Das Intro wurde leicht verändert. So erscheint Capaldis Gesicht nun nach dem Serientitel und nicht mehr davor. *Es gibt zwei Szenen, die kurz vor der Ausstrahlung geschnitten wurden: Eine, bei der Bill Nardole einige Fragen über den Doctor stellt und eine Erweiterung der Club-Szene. In dem weggefallenen Teil sieht man, dass Bill dem Doctor zuschaut, wie er auf der Bühne steht und ein Lied auf seiner E-Gitarre spielt. Hinter den Kulissen *Wie man durch das YouTube-Video einer der Statistinnen erfährt, waren die meisten Studenten in Wahrheit Mitarbeiter der Doctor Who-Ausstellung in Cardiff, welche sich bis Sommer 2017 unweit des Studiogeländes befand. en:The Pilot (TV story) cy:The Pilot (stori deledu) ru:Пилот es:The Pilot Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2010er Jahre)